gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Missions
Vehicle missions refer to missions triggered via entry into a vehicle. In GTA 1, vehicle missions serves as one of several methods of accessing main missions, while the feature was toned down for GTA 2. Vehicles missions were expanded as optional side missions in all GTA III era games that are activated from relevant vehicles. The feature is once again toned down in GTA IV. 2D Universe In GTA 1, certain main missions are triggered via entry of certain vehicles parks throughout the city, which presumably contains an occupant who offers a job for the player. In order to actually start the mission, the player is required to remain in the vehicle for a short period of time; players who wish not to proceed can simply exit the vehicle, canceling the job. A variant of vehicle missions are side missions triggered by simply entering a specific vehicle in a specific location, such as a Love Wagon in San Andreas, which triggers a Kill Frenzy where the player attempts to destroy a number of vehicles within an allocated time. The feature has largely been downgraded in GTA 2 to usage of a Tank or a Furore GT with Vehicle Machine Gun in a Kill Frenzy, as well as the Wang Cars side quest to locate and enter all marked cars. 3D Universe To trigger a vehicle mission between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the player must use the corresponding controls while inside the appropriate vehicle. The missions give the player a time limit to complete the set of objectives in that level, which is calculated with respect to distance (but regardless of real accessibility, e.g. ignores water or limited access to an elevated zone). Cash is rewarded for completion within time. If the player runs out of time, or leaves the vehicle for too long, the mission fails and the player must start from level 1 (for certain GTAs). Each level gets progressively harder, but the remaining time on the previous levels stacks up to make the harder levels easier. Once the top level is completed (usually level 12), a relevant reward is given to the player. For example in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, completing the Firefighter missions grants the 'Fireproof' ability, which makes the player immune to flames. Like in GTA 1, side missions triggered by simply entering a specific vehicle in a specific location are present in the games. Examples include Casino Calamity and Multistorey Mayhem in GTA III, RC Raider Pickup and Checkpoint Charlie in GTA Vice City, or the BMX Challenge and NRG-500 Challenge in GTA San Andreas. HD Universe By GTA IV, vehicle missions have been eliminated in all but the police cars and Roman's Taxi, which utilize the computer to identify and track down criminals, and transport passengers, respectively. However, in Chinatown Wars, vehicle missions return in full, with some changes and some new additions (such as takeaway delivery.) In Grand Theft Auto V, the only vehicle missions present are Taxi Driver and Towing. This may be so due to the number of Strangers and Freaks missions available. List of vehicle missions Grand Theft Auto III * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Firetruck * Vigilante - Police / Enforcer / Fbi Car / Barracks OL / Rhino * Taxi Driver - Taxi / Cabbie / Borgnine Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Pizza Boy - Pizza Boy * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Firetruck * Vigilante / Brown Thunder - Police / Enforcer / Cheetah / FBI Washington / FBI Rancher / Barracks OL / Rhino / Hunter * Taxi Driver - Taxi / Cabbie / Kaufman Cab / Zebra Cab Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Firetruck * Vigilante / Brown Thunder - HPV-1000 / Police / Ranger / Enforcer / FBI Rancher / FBI Truck / S.W.A.T. / Barracks OL / Rhino / Hunter * Taxi Driver - Taxi / Cabbie * Pimping - Broadway * Burglar - Boxville Black * Freight Missions - Brown Streak / Freight * Courier - A two-wheeled vehicle near specified outlets. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Firetruck * Vigilante - Police / SWAT Van / FBI Car / Barracks / Tank * Taxi Driver - Taxi / Borgnine Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Noodle Punk - Noodleboy * Pizza Boy - Pizza Boy * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Firetruck * Vigilante - Police / Enforcer / FBI Cruiser / Barracks OL / Rhino * Taxi Driver - Taxi / Cabbie / Bickle'76 * Trash Dash - Trashmaster Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Firetruck * Vigilante - VCPD Wintergreen / VCPD Cruiser / Enforcer / VCPD Cheetah / FBI Washington / FBI Rancher / Barracks OL / Rhino / Hunter * Taxi Driver - Taxi / Cabbie * Air Rescue - Air Ambulance * Beach Patrol - BF Injection / Coastguard * Fire Copter - Armadillo * Vice Sights - Maverick * Skywolf - Hunter Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Paramedic - Ambulance * Firefighter - Fire Truck * Vigilante - Police Patrol / NOOSE Enforcer / FIB Rancher * Taxi Driver - Cabbie * Noodle Run - Dragon Wagon * Excess Delivery - Alphamail Grand Theft Auto IV *'Most Wanted' - Police Cruiser *'Taxi Driver' - Roman's Taxi *'Vigilante' - Police Car Grand Theft Auto V *'Taxi Driver' - Taxi *'Towing' - Tow Truck Trivia *GTA V has the lowest available Vehicle Missions to date with only Taxi Driver and Towing being available to players. As mentioned above, this may be so due to the number of Strangers and Freaks missions available. Navigation pl:Misje w pojazdach Category:Missions Category:Side Missions Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA IV